Eu e VocêEla
by Daphne P
Summary: Uma sog fic sobre o meu casal favorito,Harry & Gina


EU E VOCÊ....ELA  
(Quem de nós dois-Ana Carolina)  
  
Eu e você  
  
E aqui estou eu novamente,ouvindo você falar sobre ela,sempre ela nunca sobre mim.Sei que somos apenas amigos,mas se você ao menos soubesse o quanto isso dói,talvez você parasse de falar assim.  
  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber  
  
Corro a toda velocidade,até onde meus pés conseguirem me levar.Sei que você estranhou a minha reação.Mas como você queria que eu reagisse?Gritasse para quem quisesse ouvir,o quanto estava feliz.Quando na verdade eu estava destruída,cada pedaço meu estava se partindo.E você que veio tão entusiasmado me dizer que estava namorando ela;ela e não a mim.Meus pés não agüentam mais,e então eu me deixo cair na escuridão que me cerca e me permito chorar.Chorar por você,chorar por mim.  
  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer  
  
Ouço passos se aproximando,e ergo os meus olhos vermelhos e marejados,apenas para deparar-se com os seus,verdes e preocupados.Essa preocupação,é isso que mais me irrita.Sua preocupação é uma demonstração de afeto,mas não de amor.  
-Gina?!Ouço você dizer,com cautela.O que você pensa?Que eu vou pular em seu pescoço e te matar?Para que?Se quem está morta aqui sou eu.Morta por dentro.Você matou tudo o que eu tinha de melhor,na hora que você disse que ficaria com ela.  
  
Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
  
-Vá embora Potter.Minha voz sai baixa e fria,mas você a ignora.Ao contrário,apenas se aproxima mais e tenta me consolar.Mas quem disse que eu quero o seu consolo?  
-Gina eu sou o seu amigo,o que foi que aconteceu?  
Meu amigo?Não posso evitar o riso seco e sem alegria que eu dou.Você me olha de maneira estranha,mas eu não me importo,a partir de hoje eu não me importarei com nada.A partir desse dia,Harry Potter está fora da minha vida.  
-Procure outro amigo Potter.Porque comigo você não conta mais.  
  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
  
Nos dias que se passaram,você me procurou insistentemente.Mas eu te evitei.Até que chegou o dia em que você desistiu de tentar me entender.E foi nesse dia que eu me senti destruída por inteiro.  
  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
  
Agora eu caminho por esse colégio,que por mais que esteja abarrotado de gente,ainda sim,para mim,ele é vazio e frio.E foi caminhando,que eu o vi;com ela.Sempre ela e não a mim.Desvio o meu olhar,quando o vejo olhar para mim.Não quero que você veja o que restou de mim.A sombra do que um dia eu fui.Você está feliz,não precisa de mim.Nunca precisou de mim.Nunca que eu conseguirei te fazer sorrir,como ela.  
  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso  
  
Volto de uma aula de Poções,com a cabeça a milhas de distância.Vou a caminho da biblioteca me enterrar nos livros,como agora eu faço,depois que me destruí.Isso é irônico,nada como um coração partido para poder me tornar a melhor aluna da escola.Mas mesmo assim,a sabedoria que adquiri não me foi o suficiente para trazê-lo a mim.Porém no que eu dobro o corredor,sinto um par de mãos me puxando para uma sala vazia.E quando me viro,para ver quem me puxou eu o vejo.Os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas.Mas mal tenho tempo de falar,e você me abraça,destruindo todas as barreiras que eu tive tanto empenho em construir.Um simples abraço,conseguiu demolir todos os muros que eu ergui,para me afastar de você.  
  
Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo, tá ruim pra disfarçar  
  
Tento te afastar de mim,mas está impossível.E tudo que eu consigo fazer é retribuir o seu abraço.Sem perguntas,sem dor,sem raiva.Apenas amor.  
  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
  
-Harry?Eu sussurro o seu nome,mas somente recebo como resposta um soluço.  
-Terminamos.Foi o que você disse,com a voz chorosa e rouca.Uma simples palavra,que foi capaz de encher meu coração de esperanças.Sei que deveria estar triste por você.Mas não pude evitar em pensar que agora você está comigo,nem que seja por minutos,e não está com ela.  
  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
  
-Ah Harry!Eu sinto muito.Minha oração era sincera,mas meu coração era um mentiroso.  
  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada  
  
Agora meu coração bate descompassado,ao senti-lo tão perto do meu corpo.Tudo,simplesmente tudo.As horas que eu chorei tentando esquecer a dor,os olhares frios que lhe lancei para afastá-lo de mim.O tempo que passei afogada em livros para afastar as mágoas.As semanas que eu menti para mim mesma,tentando te esquecer.Tudo,ruiu,tudo se partiu.Assim como meu coração um dia foi partido,meus muros ruíram.  
  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
  
Mas eu não posso,não posso me enganar novamente.Te afasto e recebo um olhar confuso,de você.Mesmo que esses olhos sejam capazes de me fazer esquecer do mundo,eu não posso me arriscar.Não posso me permitir morrer novamente.Mesmo que tenham sido maravilhosos os momentos que passamos juntos,mesmo que agora você esteja comigo e não com ela.Um dia tudo acontecerá novamente,e eu serei destruída novamente.Não posso me arriscar.Sem olhar para trás eu vou me embora da sala,com cada pedaço da minha alma agonizando em dor.  
  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
  
Eu dobro o corredor,e mais uma vez eu ouço.Algo que você nunca ouve,meu coração se partindo.  
  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
  
Se a situação não fosse tão triste,se ainda fossemos pelo ao menos amigos,eu riria do jeito deprimente que você está encarando as coisas.Vejo Mione e meu irmão tentando lhe consolar.Eu queria te consolar,colocá-lo em meus braços e dizer que o protegeria para sempre,que ninguém nunca mais iria te machucar.Mas enquanto ninguém te machuca eu me machuco.Pode ser egoísmo da minha parte,talvez,mas eu não posso evitar.  
  
Que eu já não tô nem aí pra essa conversa  
  
Você me puxa a um canto,seus olhos têm um brilho que eu não reconheço.Onde está aquele garoto que há uma semana atrás estava chorando pelos cantos do colégio.Não é o mesmo que está a minha frente me olhando com determinação.Mas o que ouve com ele?E por que esse Harry a minha frente me traz calafrios?  
  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa  
  
-Não me importa o que você diga.Não quero perder a sua amizade.  
CREC!Meu coração de despedaçou.Minha amizade?Eu já te disse que eu não quero a sua amizade,que não quero nada vindo de você.Que eu quero esquecer tudo.  
-Para que você quer tanto ser meu amigo?Já te disse que isso não vai dar certo.  
-Por quê?Você tem medo?  
Medo?Talvez seja isso,talvez eu tenha medo.  
-O que você sabe sobre isso?  
-Acha que se ficar perto de mim,sentido o que sente,apenas irá se ferir.  
-E por acaso você sabe o que eu sinto?Tento parecer desinteressada,mas os meus olhos,molhados,me desmentem.  
-Sim.Mas você não quer me dar uma chance.Você resolveu desistir,antes de me dar uma chance.  
  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
  
-Uma chance para que?  
-Para sentir o mesmo.  
-Como você pode querer sentir o mesmo,se você ficou com ela.Com a Cho.Você a ama Harry,chorou por ela,quando terminou o namoro.  
-Não tanto quanto eu chorei por você,quando perdi a sua amizade.  
  
Leu no meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso   
  
Eu não posso evitar o sorriso que cruza a minha face.Mesmo que minha cabeça grite que ele só quer ficar ao meu lado para ter um consolo,para esquecê-la.Meu coração sabe que ele quer ficar ao meu lado porque me ama.  
  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro  
  
Com um abraço ele deixou eu saber,que agora ele é meu,apenas meu e não dela.  
  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
  
  
FIM 


End file.
